1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door installation devices and more specifically it relates to a door transporting and support system for allowing an individual to easily transport and install a door within a doorjamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door support devices have been in use for years for assisting individuals in the installation of doors within doorjambs. Conventional door support devices typically are comprised of a lower lip attached to a frame that engages the lower edge of the door which requires the individual to xe2x80x9cbalancexe2x80x9d the door adjacent to the doorjamb. An example of a manufactured door installation device is the DOOR JAK manufactured by Hardnox, LLC and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,348.
Conventional door installation devices are not suitable for quick, efficient and accurate installation of doors within a doorjamb. Conventional door installation devices typically requiring the attaching or securing of the door within the installation device which requires time to attach and remove. Another problem with conventional installation devices is that they do not allow for the minute and accurate adjustment of the angle of the door with respect to the doorjamb to compensate for imperfect doorjambs and doors.
Examples of patented door support devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,054 to Schaefer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,067 to Willey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,536 to Almond; U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,931 to Wheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,635 to Stapelmann; U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,008 to Bachman; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,696 to Bette; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,819 to Pope; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,442 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,251 to Niederholtmeyer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to easily transport and install a door within a doorjamb. Conventional door installation devices do not allow for minute adjustment of the position of the door relative to a doorjamb to allow for accurate and simple installation of the door within the doorjamb.
In these respects, the door transporting and support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to easily transport and install a door within a doorjamb.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of door support devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new door transporting and support system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing an individual to easily transport and install a door within a doorjamb.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new door transporting and support system that has many of the advantages of the door support devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new door transporting and support system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art door support and installation devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base having a door receiving channel, a pair of first arms extending from the base, a pair of second arms extending from the base, a plurality of caster wheels attached to the arms each by an adjustable threaded shaft, a plurality of support rods extending from the arms, and a plurality of support members removably attached to the support rods in a vertical manner. The base includes a pair of parallel side walls that define the channel. The height, angle and position of a door retained within the base is determined by the position of each threaded shaft of the caster wheels.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a door transporting and support system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a door transporting and support system for allowing an individual to easily transport and install a door within a doorjamb.
Another object is to provide a door transporting and support system that does not require the attaching of the door to the device during installation of the door.
An additional object is to provide a door transporting and support system that does not require more than one person to install a door within a door jamb thereby saving time and money.
A further object is to provide a door transporting and support system that allows for easy transportation of a door.
Another object is to provide a door transporting and support system that fits various sizes of doors.
A further object is to provide a door transporting and support system that allows for easy minute adjustment of the angle and position of the door with respect to a doorjamb allowing for the accurate installation of doors within a doorjamb.
Another object is to provide a door transporting and support system that allows for easy positioning and installation of doors within doorjambs.
An additional object is to provide a door transporting and support system that is stable.
A further object is to provide a door transporting and support system that does not damage doors during transporting or installation.
Another object is to provide a door transporting and support system that is collapsible into a compact storage position.
An additional object is to provide a door transporting and support system that reduces door installation time and saves money for an installer.
Another object is to provide a door transporting and support system that reduces injuries to a door installer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.